


Protecting Superman's Heart From The Prince of Gotham

by sunsets12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, People try to protect Clark from having his heart broken by Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Basically just a fluff story where every chapter focuses on a different character reacting to Bruce and Clark's relationship. Most do not approve and step in to protect Clark from the playboy.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	Protecting Superman's Heart From The Prince of Gotham

Clark Kent had a funny way of looking like a lost puppy at all times, so it was no surprise that the workers at the Daily Planet had taken to protecting Clark Kent.

What do people do with lost puppies? They helped them, of course.

Well, Perry White wouldn’t say that he liked Kent, but he certainly didn’t _not_ like him. He was a good guy and he deserved good things.

That’s why Perry White did not approve of Clark pining after Lois Lane. She had her eyes set on Superman, and Clark couldn’t compete with him. But it was a relationship between two of his employees, and they worked well together. He didn’t want to destroy their partnership and cause workplace drama.

He just wished that Kent would find someone else to date.

\----

Today was not Perry’s day. The Daily Planet had been bought out by Wayne Enterprises, and Brucie Wayne had decided to visit in person and follow Perry around to see how the office works.

Let the records show that Perry White did not like Bruce Wayne. It was like a four-year-old was following him around, and Perry couldn’t get any of his work done.

Because of this, it was quite the surprise when Perry looked up to see that Bruce Wayne was nowhere to be seen. He had half a mind to leave the guy to wherever he had gone, but he was paying Perry’s checks now.

Sighing, Perry got up from his desk and walked into the chaos that was the newspaper’s work floor. It didn’t take him long to find Wayne.

“So Clarkie, what are you writing right now?”

“Well, Mr. Wayne, I’m writing the article about Wayne Enterprises buying our paper. It’s mainly just talking about the logistics of it, but I’ll also mention how you came in person to see how the office runs. Don’t worry; it’ll be good press.”

“All press is good press, Clarkie. It’s why I don’t stress about what my exes say about me to the gossip columns.” At this Wayne seemed to lean way to close into Kent, “Although, some of them are just bitter and like to say that my skills in bed are lacking,” he paused. “You’re a reliable reporter. Would you like to set the record straight?”

Perry could see Kent’s face turn bright red, and to be honest, Perry was scared about how innocent, boy scout Kent would reply to Wayne. He had that lost puppy look on his face again.

Perry took pity on Kent, “Kent, get in my office now!” He turned to Wayne. “Lane is working on our latest article about Superman. Those articles tend to be our bestsellers. Talk to her about it.” He felt mildly bad about sticking the mentally four-year-old Wayne on Lois, but she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. White?” Clark asked stepping slowly through the double doors of Perry’s office.

“Yeah, Kent sit down.” Clark gulped, and Perry realized that this whole scene probably looked like the setup to being fired. “Look, I know that Wayne is our new boss now and that you want to respect authority, but if he ever makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me. I’ll take care of it, okay?”

Clark blinked. He blinked again. “Thank you, sir… I’ll make sure to come to you if it ever comes to that.”

Perry continued before Kent had the chance to thank him more, “Yeah, yeah. Now get out of my office and get back to work. I want that article by tonight. You hear me, Kent? Tonight!”

“Got it, Chief!”

\----

Perry White was staring at his email. Bruce Wayne was a brat—no doubt about it.

He had been allowed to send one reporter to the Martha Wayne Charity Foundation Gala. On the condition that said reporter was Clark Kent.

What. A. Prick.

“Kent you’re covered the Martha Wayne Charity Foundation Gala, but between you and I, you don’t have to talk to Wayne during the gala.”

Kent gave him a weird look, “Okay, sir, but if I get the chance, I’ll still try to get a quote. It would really help the article.”

“Just don’t think that it’s one hundred percent necessary,” He turned to the rest of the office, “And Lane,” he yelled, “where is that story about Luthor harboring Kryptonite?”

\-----

The next time Perry White saw Bruce Wayne, he didn’t actually see him. He more so heard him. In the supply closet. Of the Daily Planet.

“You know, even with the oversized suit, you’re still ridiculously attractive,” Perry heard Wayne say. Oh, this was not at all appropriate. Not in the workplace. In Perry’s workplace. He listened to hear who was in the supply closet with Wayne.

“Don’t worry, Bruce. I’m sure you can pull off an oversized suit, too,” Clark laughed.

It was Kent. Sweet, farm boy Kent was in a supply closet with the Playboy Prince of Gotham. Any thought of punishing the employee with Wayne vanished from Perry’s mind. It was replaced by shock—then anger. Kent wasn’t one for one-night-stands, while that was all Wayne did. Wayne must have manipulated Kent into thinking that he was more invested in the relationship than he actually was.

Bruce Wayne would leave Kent without a second thought, and Clark Kent would be a kicked puppy for who knows how long. When Perry said that he wished Kent would get over Lane, this was not what he meant. At least Lane would let him down easy.

If Wayne’s past relationships were any indication, he would not let Kent down easy.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

\-----

That night Perry White dug up Kent’s address from the employee records, and he went to talk some sense into Kent.

The apartment was a small thing, and the door’s paint was chipped. Perry knocked on the door, and a rumpled Clark Kent opened the door.

“Mr. White, what are you doing here? I didn’t even know that you knew my address.”

“I looked it up. Kent, I need to talk to you,” Perry sighed, and Clark for the first time noticed how tired Perry looked. He stepped out of the way and guided Perry to his worn sofa.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“You and Wayne,” Clark felt his cheeks heat up, and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Perry continued, “Look, Kent, you’re a good guy. My four divorces might say that I don’t know much about successful relationships, but they also mean that I do know a lot about doomed ones.”

“Sir?” Clark started.

“No, I practiced what I was going to say to you, and I need to say it before I forget it. Bruce Wayne is a famous playboy, and I just want to make sure that you understand what you’re getting into. He’s not serious about your relationship, and I don’t want you to be mopping about it when he ends it without so much as an ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ line.” Perry sighed at the end of his rant and looked at Clark.

Clark, for his part just looked very confused. “Mr. White, I’m not sure how you found out about Bruce and me, but I appreciate your concern. It is, however, unfounded because we are very much on the same page about our relationship. You know me as a hardworking reporter, so now I want you to trust me that I can handle my own love life. But sir, thank you for coming here to warn me. It’s nice to know that our office really is like a family.” At this Clark smiled, “But I’m in my thirties, and I don’t need a protective dad to scare off my boyfriends.”

Perry choked on air and stared at Kent. Dating Bruce Wayne must have made him more confident because the Kent that Perry knew would never have made a joke like that. He started to feel embarrassed, but Perry couldn’t deny it. He cared about his employees, and he supposed that over the years he might’ve come to see them as his kids.

If Bruce Wayne broke Kent’s heart, he would have to get out his shotgun.

\-----

It was during that weekend that Clark found himself at Wayne Manor lying his head in Bruce’s lap reading articles from the Gotham Gazette, while Bruce was drinking his morning coffee.

“Hey, Bruce,” Clark began waiting until Bruce grunted in response, “did you know that Perry White has now taken upon himself to protect my virtue from our new billionaire boss? He kept talking about how you were going to break my heart and how it would ruin the whole workplace environment.”

“Well,” Bruce replied, “I guess that’s just another reason for me to not break up with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated!


End file.
